


green chest monster

by retts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School AU, Jealousy, M/M, Morgana is the HBIC, Possessiveness, Slight Violence, Wii, dares, kinkme_merlin, oh arthur, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the Kinkme_merlin prompt: Arthur/Merlin<br/>Established relationship. During a stupid game, one of Arthur's friend has to kiss Merlin. He does it in a very passionate way. Arthur might want to punch the guy... ops, he does.</i>
</p><p>Whatever it is, an Arthur Pen party is incomplete if there isn't a winner and a loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green chest monster

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my other LJ account, ohwhimsy. I miss these two so much, writing and reading. Hm. I have loads of unfinished fics in my folder. Hmmm. 
> 
> This was originally written for the kinkme_merlin (OH HOW I MISS YOU) and posted on 2010.

 

 

 

 

It's never a party without some competition, Arthur likes to say. Ever since he was old enough to walk, he's been challenging everyone to beat him at games from pin the tail on the donkey to the more sophisticated arm wrestling. It's the competitive spirit in him, bred by years of sports and one bratty little sister, but Merlin just thinks it's Arthur's secret feelings of inadequacy and daddy issues butting heads.

Whatever it is, an Arthur Pen party is incomplete if there isn't a winner and a loser. 

‘Your boyfriend's sort of an ass,’ says Will as he plops down next to Merlin, lifting his bottle in toast of Arthur who is knocking out Gawain's teeth in Wii Boxing. ‘He just made Owain cry by kneeing him in the bollocks and calling him a little girl. I hope he's worth it, mate.’

Merlin flushes. ‘It's...he's very...’ 

‘Amazing in bed?’ Morgana finishes for him as she crosses her legs, short skirt hiking higher over her thighs. Will eyes her with interest as Merlin splutters and she pats him on the knee, grinning wickedly. ‘We have very thin walls, love. Lucky for you that our father practically lives in his office.’

Merlin rolls his eyes and pretends to be offended, but there's a silly little grin curling his lips. ‘Well, Arthur is a bit of a prick...’

‘Merlin!’ Morgana laughs in delight. ‘That's perfectly dirty of you.’

‘Yeah,’ Will agrees with a face, making gagging noises. ‘Now I have to go bleach my brain. Thanks, mate.’

Merlin only shrugs and returns to watching Arthur as he beats the hell out of Gawain. His face is set in concentration, flushed from beer and exertion, and he punches the air with a fluidity that leaves Merlin a little breathless. Colour blooms on his cheeks and he gulps down his drink, the cool sticky beer doing nothing to stop the heat curling low in his belly. Arthur delivers a solid uppercut and Mii-Gawain goes flat on the floor, Arthur laughing in victory and raking his sweaty fringe from his eyes.

‘You're drooling,’ Will tells him in disgust. 

The music is pounding from the speakers, a loud gritty beat that pulses through the crowd in the house. Friends from school and more continuously mill around Arthur, naturally gravitating towards him, his blond hair and blue eyes and blinding grin. A leggy brunette saunters towards Arthur, smoky smile in place, and taps him on the shoulder. 

The heat sputters an undignified death in Merlin's belly as he sinks lower in the couch, shoulders hunching as he looks away. It's not as if Arthur will ever take up any of the offers thrown his way, of that Merlin is sure. Besides, Merlin will be the least of Arthur's worries if he ever does anything quite so stupid - 

‘The bitch,’ Morgana says sharply, eyes fixing angrily on the girl. ‘Who the hell invited Sophia?’

Merlin can't quite believe it but when it comes to his relationship with Arthur, he's insecure. He's always been teased for his big ears and strange features (Arthur being one of them) and even if Merlin hates to admit it, Arthur is all that: rich, gorgeous, charming, smart and unfairly shaggable even if he is the biggest prat this side of the galaxy. It isn't often that Merlin feels this way, the prickle of self-doubt whenever someone fantastically beautiful tries to sink her claws into Arthur, but it still leaves a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. 

‘You're way hotter than she is,’ Will declares with an arm around Merlin, shaking him a little. ‘I'd fuck you myself, if I was a flaming ponce like you.’

‘The vote of confidence is reassuring,’ Merlin says dryly but gives his best friend a small smile.

‘Arthur will kill you,’ Lance says, suddenly appearing out of nowhere with Gwen in tow. They sit next to Morgana, squished in the small couch. 

Gwen nods sagely. ‘Yes, Arthur will end your life in unpleasant ways if you lay a hand on Merlin.’

‘He's very possessive,’ Lance adds.

‘It's sweet,’ Gwen says.

Merlin snorts, raising a disbelieving brow. ‘Are we talking about the same Arthur here? Because the one I'm dating isn't any of those things.’ 

But Will and Morgana have matching expressions of thoughtfulness, eying Arthur across the room who is still chatting with Sophia with Gawain in between them.

‘Yeah,’ Will says as he rubs his chin, trying to look serious but coming off as more of a wanker than he normally is. ‘Yeah, remember that time he _accidentally_ gave you that blowjob in the shopping centre?’

‘Do you have to say that out loud?’ Merlin hisses at him, throwing a pillow at Will's face. A few people nearby laugh and whisper to themselves, staring at Merlin. Merlin flushes horribly and ducks his head, turning a glare on Will. ‘And how is that sweet?’ 

Will flaps his free hand, widening his eyes. ‘It's like, Arthur's this great exhibitionist who seems to care fuck all if the whole world knows about how you two shag like bunnies - ‘ 

‘Will!’ 

‘ - but, get this, yeah, he likes it as long as the whole world only looks but not touches. He's the jealous type, Merlin.’

‘He is not,’ Merlin protests, cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

Morgana smiles sympathetically at him. ‘I'm sorry but amazingly, Will is right. I don't know why I've never realised this when Arthur is my stupid brother.’

‘Yeah, well,’ Merlin mutters a little sourly, gaze flickering to where Sophia is trying to wrap herself around Arthur. ‘I'm sure it only applies to certain things and not people.’

‘Mate, insecure is not a good look on you,’ Will tells him bluntly.

Gwen frowns at him. ‘Will, that's a horrible thing to say.’ 

Will lifts up a hand in defence, shifting uncomfortably under Gwen's disapproving stare. ‘It's true, though. Arthur's lucky to have Merlin as his bitch.’ 

‘God,’ Merlin says with a sigh. ‘I'm reminded all over again why I can't bring you out in public.’

They bicker for a moment before Lance suddenly says, ‘Hey, where's Morgana?’

His question is answered when the music is suddenly cut off and everyone turns to the stereo where Morgana is at, smiling despite the ‘boos’ sent her way.

‘Thanks for coming tonight, everybody,’ Morgana begins and flips her long black hair over one bare shoulder. ‘As you all know, we're all here to celebrate my brother's seventeenth birthday, even if Arthur is still a long way off from becoming a man.’

Everyone laughs appreciatively and Leon nudges Arthur in the ribs who in turn flips off his stepsister. More twittering. 

‘What is she doing?’ Gwen murmurs in bemusement.

‘And in the spirit of tradition, long established by none other than Arthur himself - who is such a sore loser, by the way - I propose a challenge.’

People are looking between Arthur and Morgana eagerly, their mutterings creating a loud buzz. 

‘Really?’ Arthur asks with a raised eyebrow. ‘And what are we playing for, dear sister of mine?’ 

‘Winner's choice,’ Morgana easily answers. ‘A little bit of Wii Fencing, Arthur? For old time's sake.’

Arthur glances at Merlin for a split second before he shrugs, lifting his chin in arrogance. ‘Ah, you mean all those times I made you cry?’ 

A chorus of 'oooohhh' goes around the crowd and Morgana gives a tinkling laugh, her smile all teeth. ‘Yes, Arthur, let's bring those memories back.’ 

Gwen shakes her head. ‘Arthur is going to burn.’

They take their positions in front of the plasma TV and Merlin has to sit up a bit to see them. They're not very far from where the two are setting up but the guests are crowding in, cheering and calling out bets. 

‘Morgana is up to something,’ Gwen says with a thoughtful frown. ‘She's got that gleam in her eye. Remember, Merlin? When she made you dress up as Juliet for the play, it's the same gleam.’ 

‘How could I forget,’ Merlin says sulkily. ‘That's how Arthur and I got our first kiss.’ 

‘Romantic,’ Lance grins.

‘Shut up.’

Leon steps forward as presenter, a wild grin on his face. ‘All right, let's keep this clean. Pen, LeFay, are you two ready?’

Both siblings nod, trading loaded stares, and the game starts. Instantly, Merlin is reminded that Morgana is just as competitive as her brother as she lunges and parries, making a real game out of it. Both of them move gracefully, borne out of years of training, and the crowd loves it, yelling 'go Arthur!' and 'kick his sorry arse, Morgana!' 

‘Whose side are you on?’ Merlin turns to Will with a playful shove. Will pumps his fist in the air as if it'll help Morgana win.

‘The one with the breasts, mate!’ Will crows. 

The match is surprisingly short but intense, both Arthur and Morgana wearing matching expressions of intensity. Finally, after a bit of fancy footwork - and an accidental stomp on Arthur's foot - Morgana ends the match by pushing Mii-Arthur out of the ring and into the water below. 

Leon grabs Morgana's fist and holds it up in the air. ‘And the winner - the beautiful Morgana LeFay!’

Morgana gives a deep bow, giving every boy there a treat, and the guests cheer even louder.

Merlin grins. ‘Typical Morgana.’ 

Arthur rolls his eyes and throws the controller at Leon. ‘All right, you witch. Name your prize.’ 

‘A kiss,’ Morgana says. ‘Are you up for it, Arthur?’ 

‘Mate, mate, I want to marry her,’ Will says insistently, tugging on Merlin's sleeve. ‘Can I?’

Arthur makes a face and is about to argue but the smug look Morgana gives him makes him stop.

‘No, Arthur, walk away. Be the bigger person,’ Merlin mutters to no one in particular. For some reason, he has a bad feeling about this. 

‘Fine,’ Arthur agrees shortly. ‘You better make sure father never hears about this.’

Morgana gives him a truly lethal smile, walking into his personal space and patting his cheek. ‘Oh but sweetheart, _I_ won't be kissing _you_. It'll be...’ Morgana makes a show of looking around the room, at the hopeful faces of the girls, and her gaze lands on Merlin (the bad feeling is crawling higher up his throat) and then sweeps away. ‘Yes, that'll work: Valiant will be kissing _Merlin_.’

‘What?’ Merlin squeaks.

‘What the hell?’ Arthur exclaims angrily, eyes zeroing in on Merlin. ‘No way in fucking hell, Morgana.’

‘Winner's choice, love,’ she reminds him primly and another round of 'ooooh' goes through the room.

Merlin can't believe what he's hearing. He stares at Morgana in disbelief. ‘I am _not_ doing this! I didn't even play!’ Merlin protests loudly, glaring at Morgana for all he's worth. She only grins at him. ‘No, that is _not_ \- '

‘Sorry, Merlin,’ Morgana calls out and Merlin has a split second to think _hell yeah, she better be sorry_ before a broad hand grasps his chin and turns his face sideways and up. Valiant's smirking face comes into view for a moment before the boy's tongue is suddenly down Merlin's throat, holding nothing back. Rough lips move over Merlin's, nipping and biting, and it's nice but it's nothing like Arthur's kisses, which make Merlin's toes curl from pleasure and not force him to gag because a tongue is determined to choke him to death.

Merlin pushes ineffectually at Valiant's broad shoulders but the boy is like a boulder, immovable and threatening to overpower him -

‘Get the _fuck_ off him!’ and suddenly Valiant is wrenched away, making Merlin lose his balance and fall back on Will's lap. He looks up just in time to see Arthur throw a truly spectacular punch at Valiant's face, forcing the other boy back forcefully. Arthur's arm is already pulling back for another blow, face twisted in rage, when Galahad and Gawain throw themselves at him, holding Arthur off even as the blond struggles in their grip. 

Merlin swallows and scrambles off Will - ‘Oi, watch where you're hitting!’ - and goes around the couch and in front of Arthur. Arthur's pupils are blown dark and spitting mad and Merlin swallows again, heart thumping. 

‘Arthur, calm down,’ Merlin says and touches his shoulder. Arthur's attention snaps to him and he forcefully yanks himself away from Gawain and Galahad, reaching down to grab Merlin's wrist and drag him away from the room. Arthur kicks Valiant on the leg as they pass him, still on the floor with one hand over his bloody nose, and Merlin follows helplessly, looking over his shoulder to find everyone staring after them in awe.

His eyes land on where his friends are, Will waving cheerfully at him and mouthing 'have fun' while Gwen and Lance both look torn between concern and amusement. Morgana stands a little behind them, looking all haughty and smug, and that's the last thing Merlin sees before Arthur drags him up the stairs.

‘Arthur,’ Merlin calls, trying to pull his wrist free and wincing at the punishing grip. ‘Arthur, you fucking prat, let me go.’

Arthur abruptly stops and pushes him against the wall so hard that Merlin's head spins a little. He looks up with a scathing comment on his tongue before it is swallowed by Arthur's lips moving furiously over his, teeth sinking into his bottom lip before a hot tongue laves at it. Merlin groans and instantly melts, irritation and Valiant's kiss forgotten completely as Arthur grinds again him, hard and hot and unrelenting as his mouth.

‘Arthur what - ‘ Merlin gasps when the blond licks down the side of his throat, biting at the curve where his neck and shoulder meet, shuddering at the feel of Arthur pinning him to the wall. ‘You're - ‘

‘I hated it,’ Arthur growls as he straightens, both hands planted on either side of Merlin's face. His eyes are stormy, fixed firmly on Merlin's mouth as he traces a finger over the plumpness of it, pushing down and gaze sparking. ‘I fucking hated it when he touched you, kissed you, dared to put his fucking mouth on yours when it's mine, all of it, you,’ Arthur says in a near-snarl, ‘you are _mine_.’ 

Merlin reaches up and grasps the sides of Arthur's face, bringing his head up until their lips brush. ‘It's yours, all of it, the same way you're mine,’ Merlin tells him before he seals their mouths together, taking and giving, a constant struggle for dominance with tongues and teeth and too much saliva. 

Arthur yanks one side of Merlin's shirt to expose a collarbone and he lowers his head to bite on it, lick up the sharp shape of it, swirling his tongue on the hollow that makes Merlin gasp and arch into him, one leg coming up around Arthur's hip.

‘God, _Arthur_ ,’ Merlin whines as he thrusts his jean-clad cock into Arthur's thigh. ‘ _Please_.’

‘Yeah,’ Arthur mutters into his throat, sucking at the soft flesh. ‘Anything, babe, what do you want?’

Merlin grasps a fistful of blond hair and tugs Arthur's head up until their eyes meet. ‘I want you to _fuck_ me, Arthur.’

Arthur looks a little wild as he pulls away and drags Merlin to his bedroom, the dark-haired boy clinging to him instead of resisting. Arthur grapples with the doorknob and curses as he misses, head tilting sideways for Merlin to fit his mouth there, one hand rubbing Arthur through his jeans. 

Arthur finally manages to twist the knob and kick the door open, both of them stumbling into the huge room. They strip off their clothes as they make their way to the massive bed, kissing and touching each other through gaps in the fabric. Arthur pushes Merlin down and yanks his jeans off of him. Merlin manages to take a ragged breath before Arthur bends down and takes his cock in, sliding smoothly into Arthur's wet and hot mouth, and Merlin throws his head back with a shout. His fingers find purchase in Arthur's hair, tugging on the sweaty strands as he thrusts mindlessly. ‘God, god, Arthur, you're so, fuck, that's...that's, oh _god_ ,’ Merlin whimpers as Arthur swirls his tongue deftly around the head, pushes down on the slit, sucks his lips from the base up and sending Merlin's head spinning into oblivion.

Arthur pulls away with an indecent slurp and Merlin moans in dismay, chest heaving, eyes opening to see Arthur watching him hungrily and curling a possessive hand over his hip.

‘You're so damn gorgeous,’ Arthur says as he looms over Merlin, fingers trailing over one hot cheekbone. Merlin tries to glare at him and thrusts his hips up, their cocks sliding together and making Arthur shudder. Merlin does it again and again until Arthur grinds down on him, eyes hooded and claiming as he stares at Merlin, licking his lips. He leans forward and kisses him deeply, tongue sweeping over Merlin's palate and around his tongue, making Merlin gasp and curl his toes because _this_ is the kiss that breaks his mind, disconnects him from everything except Arthur, who is warm and heavy and glorious over him. 

‘Arthur,’ he murmurs into the blond's mouth. ‘Fuck me already.’ 

Arthur pulls back and grins down at him, eyes flashing. He turns Merlin over on his knees and he obeys, a dark thrill shooting low in his belly. Arthur rummages through his drawer and pulls the lube out, flipping open the cap and pouring a liberal amount on his fingers. Merlin watches him, breathing heavily, and he closes his eyes with a muffled groan as those fingers, now slick and cool, carefully pry him open, loosening him up and thrusting into him in a rhythm that has Merlin's hips bucking. Arthur settles over his back, scissoring him open, and fastens his lips on Merlin's nape, licking away the sweat there.

‘I'm going to fuck you so hard,’ Arthur whispers lewdly into his ear, adding a third finger that has Merlin shuddering at the sudden stretch. ‘So hard, Merlin, that you'll forget all about fucking Valiant and think only of me, feel me, breaking you apart from the inside.’

‘Then _do_ it already,’ Merlin grouses impatiently, snapping his hips back. ‘Don't be all talk, you fucking prat.’ 

He can feel Arthur grinning into the side of his neck. ‘I love it when you fight me,’ he murmurs before pulling his fingers out and replacing it with something infinitely more substantial. Merlin grits his teeth at the burn, burying his face into his elbows. It hurts, _god_ , it does, even after the preparation but Merlin loves it anyway, the stretch and ache of Arthur filling him up slowly, trembling from the effort of going slow. Loves the way it makes Arthur's breath shudder into Merlin's ear, gasping his name out in adoration as he sinks into him. 

Merlin's heart is beating wildly as Arthur begins to thrust, going deeper with each movement, and Arthur angles his hips just _so_ that it sends blood roaring in Merlin's ear, drowning out the way he's panting wetly into the blankets, the slick slapping sound of skin against skin. But Merlin still hears the way Arthur says his name over and over, mangled vowels and nonsensical promises spoken directly into his ear.

Arthur circles his hips a few times, growling, and Merlin's hand wraps around his weeping prick, jerking himself wildly in tune with Arthur's thrusts. 

‘God, yes, so tight Merlin, so good,’ Arthur mutters deliriously, lips tracing the shell of his ear, fingers digging bruises into the soft flesh of his hips. ‘I want, I, god, love, love, love you,’ he gasps thickly and Merlin clenches his eyes shut, pleasure and emotion both squeezing his heart until he can't breathe, can't think, can't feel the way he breaks apart because it's all _ArthurArthurArthurArthur_ in and everywhere around him.

He trembles as Arthur keeps on thrusting into him, the motions turning frenzied and uneven, and Merlin lazily turns his head to the side and licks at Arthur's cheek. Arthur's breath comes out in a whoosh and a ragged groan that is so low it's almost soundless, hips jerking as he empties himself in Merlin. Arthur collapses on top of him after, a dead weight, cutting off Merlin's already irregular breathing.

‘Get off,’ Merlin mutters into a shoulder and Arthur complies with a groan, falling on his back. He yanks Merlin with him, on top of his chest, and Merlin snuggles contentedly into his warmth. Arthur combs his fingers through Merlin's soaked hair, fingernails scraping on his scalp, and Merlin's heart stutters.

‘Didn't know you were so possessive,’ Merlin eventually says with a yawn, tilting his head back to look at Arthur with a shy smile.

‘Well, I don't like to share.’ Arthur tries to frown but it's difficult to do when his muscles are completely relaxed. ‘Especially,’ he clears his throat, ‘especially you.’ 

‘Oh.’ Merlin lowers his gaze, flushing in satisfaction, one loose fist over Arthur's heart. ‘That's really...sweet.’ 

‘Shut up,’ Arthur commands with a tug on Merlin's hair. ‘Go to sleep already, idiot.’

‘What about the party?’ Merlin asks when another yawn breaks through. ‘And all your guests.’

Arthur's arm winds around Merlin's skinny waist, firmly holding him close. ‘They don't matter. Now, sleep. You'll need the energy later.’ 

‘Sounds like a plan.’ Merlin smiles into Arthur's chest, inhaling his familiar smoky scent. ‘Happy birthday,’ he whispers with a kiss to the blond's sternum, ‘love you.’

Arthur clears his throat again, sounding cornered and uncomfortable. ‘Yes. Well. You _are_ a girl, Merlin.’

The smile widens even more and Merlin closes his eyes, making a mental note to thank Morgana in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is <3


End file.
